Hogwarts, A History
by Loveandcoffeeandsimplicities
Summary: Bughead. Hogwarts. Enough said. I do not own the comics or show. Or Harry Potter, for that matter. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I've been updating my Bughead like crazy so here is another (predictable) new story. Hogwarts style. Hell yeah.**

Betty hugged her mother and father goodbye before getting onto the Hogwarts Express. It was her Seventh and final year at the school for Witchcraft and Wizardry, and to say she was excited would be an understatement. She had loved the idea of Hogwarts ever since she was a little girl, waving goodbye to Polly Cooper her first year. Then, it was Betty's turn to go to the school and the little girl was so excited and in wonderment at the idea of what her future would hold. She remembered her first night vividly: being sorted into Ravenclaw and meeting two people who would be her future best friends.

Kevin Keller and Jughead Jones were the greatest things that had happened to her when she was sorted into the house. The three of them had formed a tight bond, one interwoven over the course of the years that followed their first one at the great castle. The trio were like the modern-day Golden Trio, or so she liked to convince herself. Since the Second War, the wizarding world had faced great changes. There wasn't as much of a blood status reputation, something she was utterly grateful for.

Betty Cooper was a muggleborn and, had she been alive during the Second War, she knew that she wouldn't be able to be protected. The Dark Lord had reigned his terror over her world, going after muggleborns and blood-traitors alike. So, not only would she have been in danger, but so would have Jughead and Kevin, who were both purebloods but didn't give a damn about blood status.

As her feet carried her onto the train and down to the compartment that her and her boys usually found, she opened the door, finding the two of them already inside of it and waiting for her. She returned their smiles as she hoisted her trunk up onto one of the shelves before sitting down and exhaling.

"Morning, Betty," Kevin greeted her, and she grinned at him again.

"Hey, Kev; Jug," she returned, watching as Jughead nodded at her. The familiar swarm of butterflies danced their familiar routine in her stomach as his oceanic irises met hers'. She had harbored a crush on her best friend since First Year. And, predictably, hadn't uttered a single word. Partly out of not ruining their friendship but mainly because she feared his undoubtedly rejection would kill her. She caught Kevin's eye and shook her head slightly. Her other best friend knew about her crush, of course. Just like she knew about his crush on one Slytherin guy by the name of Moose. Both of them were too stubborn, (and, afraid), to own up to their crushes.

Just then, Jughead spoke up and she looked at him, stamping down on the butterflies.

"Did you have a good summer, Betts?" Jughead asked, and her heart fluttered at the nickname only he was allowed to call her. After all, he was the one who gave it to her. She nodded her head.

"Yeah, did some traveling with my parents. We met my sister in Paris and got to meet her husband, Jason, and then traveled throughout Europe with the two of them," she replied, smiling fondly at the memory.

"Anyone else think it's weird that Polly Cooper married Jason Blossom?" Kevin piped up.

"No," Betty and Jughead said simultaneously.

"Cheryl isn't the queen bitch she once was and Polly is happy," Betty explained. "Jason makes her really happy."

"Yeah, but they're purebloods," Kevin emphasized, and Betty quirked an eyebrow.

"So are you and Jug, yet you guys have lowered your standards to hang out with a mere peasant such as myself," she reminded him. Jughead rolled his eyes.

"Don't talk about yourself that way," he muttered, and her eyes flickered to his, noticing the way he frowned. She nodded.

"Besides," Betty continued. "The Second War ended the rivalries between blood statuses. Even Cheryl knows that."

Kevin thought that through before nodding.

"Alright, that's fair," he acquiesced, and Betty shared a secret grin with Jughead. They fell silent as the train wove it's way through hills and Betty watched as the scenery flashed by their window. Eventually, the lunch trolley came by and they each got a handful of goodies to hold them over until the feast that night. They talked intermittently throughout the remainder of the journey before changing into their robes. Eventually, the train rolled to a stop and they all disembarked and made their way to the Thestrals.

Betty was the only one out of her friends who could see them and that's because she watched grandmother die when she was thirteen. It was hard on her, to lose her grandmother, but every time she saw a Thestral, it was like her grandmother was there, in her own way. And that? That was good enough for Betty.

The three friends piled into a carriage, talking animatedly as they moved towards the castle. Once there and inside the vast school, they traipsed their way into the Great Hall, making room at the Ravenclaw table. As they talked, Betty could feel a pair of eyes on her and looked up and around, trying to spot who was looking at her. Kevin spotted him at the same moment she did.

"Why is Bret looking at you?" Kevin asked, and Betty shrugged, turning her back on him.

"No clue," she replied, not caring that the Slytherin was smirking at her. The two of them had never talked before and she wasn't going to start in her final year. Just then, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, announcing the arrival of the new students and they all watched as the Sorting Ceremony began. Betty clapped politely with the rest of her table as First Years were sorted into the different houses, cheering extra loud for the new Ravenclaws.

Once the sorting was through, the aged professor said a bit before the feast began, and then they were eating. Betty took a bite of her Steak-and-Kidney pie as they talked. She was laughing when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she spotted Bret still wearing his shit-eating grin and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What?" Betty asked bluntly.

"You're looking good, Cooper. Summer treated you right," he smirked, and Betty rolled her eyes.

"Gag," she muttered.

"Was there something we could help you with, Bret?" Jughead demanded, folding his arms across his chest and glaring at their fellow seventh year.

"Ah, Jughead. Just thought I'd say hello to our favorite girl here," Bret replied, and Betty took her turn to glare at him.

"I'm no one's girl, Bret, and you'd be wise to remember that. Now, do us all a favor and fuck off," she snapped. Bret just laughed.

"I'll be seeing you, Cooper," he said before turning on his heel and walking away from them. Betty pushed the unwanted encounter out of her mind before looking at Kevin and Jughead, who wore identical looks of annoyance

"Fucking idiot," Kevin groaned, and Betty laughed.

"Eh, it's fine. He's been a dick since first year," she reminded him.

"Why was Bret over here?" Another, familiar voice, piped up. Betty looked up to spot Veronica Lodge of Gryffindor grinning at her. She returned it.

"Hey, Veronica," she greeted the raven-haired beauty. The two girls weren't close friends, what with not always seeing each other because of being in different houses, but they were good enough friends, nonetheless.

"Hey, Betty," Veronica replied, smiling at Kevin and Jughead, too. Just then a flash of red appeared in Betty's peripheral and she smiled at Archie Andrews as his arms wound around Veronica's waist. The two of them had been dating since their third year and she had a feeling they'd be together for the long haul.

"Hey, Archie," Betty said.

"Betty," he grinned at her.

"Anyways, Bret?" Veronica asked.

"Oh, yeah. That. I don't know what he wanted," Betty said, shaking her head. "He's never acknowledged me before, let alone tried a conversation. So, yeah. Strange."

"Well, the first match of the season is Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Want me to throw a Quaffle at him?" Archie asked, and Betty rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"No need to do that, Andrews," she teased.

"You take all my fun away, Betty," he sighed, and Veronica giggled. Then Archie turned his attention onto Jughead.

"Hey, man," he greeted him, and Jughead nodded back as Kevin watched the interaction in front of him unfold.

"Hey, Andrews," he said.

"You guys coming to the first match?" Archie asked, and Betty looked at Kevin, then Jughead. They usually tried to go to a couple of Quidditch games throughout the year and she knew the Gryffindor would like their support so nodded.

"We'll be there," she promised, and he grinned.

"Great!" Archie enthused, and she chuckled gently at his exuberance.

"Well, we've got to get to the Common Room, but we'll catch up later, alright?" Veronica asked, and Betty hummed her agreement, watching as the couple walked away from them.

Eventually, the trio got up from their table and left the Great Hall. Betty felt Bret's eyes following her all the way out of the Hall.

This year was going to prove to be trying, she just knew it.

**Author's note: Reviews? Xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Holy shit you guys! The response to this story has been loving and heartwarming! Also, Coopers and Blossoms aren't related in this story. Thank you! Xxx**

Betty woke up the next morning and smiled softly. It was her first day of her last year; the idea left her feeling a little bittersweet as she laid in bed, taking in the morning. She was excited to see what the year would hold, of course, but there was also a small part of her that was sad to know she'd be parting with the school once she finished in June. She sighed quietly as she pushed her covers back and went into the bathroom to shower and get ready for her day.

Once she was showered and dressed, Betty donned her usual ponytail before going back into her dormitory and nodding at the other girls who were slowly waking up.

"Morning, Betty," Toni Topaz greeted her, yawning into her elbow.

"Morning, Toni," the blonde replied, before picking up her bag and situating it across her body. She looked at Toni for a moment, watching the petite girl as she got a faraway look in her eyes. Betty smiled softly, not having to work hard to figure out who she was thinking about: Cheryl Blossom. The vivacious Slytherin and rough-around-the-edges Ravenclaw had been dancing around each other for the better part of three years and had finally decided to give a relationship a shot last year. They were still going strong if Toni's smile was anything to go by.

"Say hello to Cheryl for me," Betty said, and Toni grinned sheepishly.

"Will do," she said, and Betty laughed fondly before making her way out of the dorm and down into the Common Room. She spotted Jughead in one of the chairs by the window almost immediately and made her way towards him. "Morning, Juggie."

He turned around, smiling at her, and she felt the familiar butterflies, no matter how hard she tried to squash them down.

"Morning, Betts," he gifted her with a smile, and she felt a heat tug in her stomach. She cleared her throat as she went and sat by him.

"Kev still getting ready?" Betty asked.

Jughead snorted. "Definitely."

They shared a collective chuckle at their friend who took longer than anyone else they knew to get ready. Betty tucked her legs up to her chin and looked at Jughead.

"Did you have a good summer, Jug?" Betty asked, and he nodded, soft smile playing at his lips.

"Yeah, it was mainly quiet. Got a lot of reading done and just spent time with my dad and Jelly. Missed you…and Kevin," he added, and Betty didn't let herself get hopeful on his hang-up. She just nodded her head, smiling back at him.

"How is FP and JB?" Betty asked curiously.

Jughead chuckled. "They're good. JB is excited about going to Hogwarts next year."

Betty grinned. "I remember that excitement all too well, myself."

Jughead laughed, bumping his shoulder with hers'. "Yeah, a blonde, green-eyed First Year beyond excited to be sorted into Ravenclaw? Yeah, I remember that, too."

"Then you remember my excitement growing exponentially when you and Kev asked me to sit by you guys?" Betty asked.

"How could I forget?" Jughead teased, and she grinned.

"I was so excited that people actually wanted to sit by me," she said, thinking about their first night at the school fondly. "I didn't have many friends in primary school."

Jughead looked at her. "I can't really imagine that."

"Why?" Betty laughed. "I was a nerd even back then."

"That's not a bad thing," he said softly, and Betty smiled warmly at him.

"Thanks, Juggie," she said quietly.

Just then, Kevin arrived, and Betty smiled up at her other friend.

"Morning, Kev," she greeted him.

"Morning, Betty; Jughead," he said, nodding at each of them in turn. "Breakfast?"

Jughead groaned. "Fucking finally. Thought I was going to starve."

Betty laughed as Kevin rolled his eyes.

"I swear, Jug, you're more dramatic than me and that's saying something," he sighed.

Betty simply laughed at her friends as they made their way to the Great Hall. Once there, they headed to the Ravenclaw table, sitting down and pulling different breakfast dishes towards them. Betty had her typical bacon and toast. It was as she was taking a bite of her second piece of bacon she heard someone clear their throat and looked up to spot Bret grinning at her.

"Are you stalking me, Bret?" Betty hissed, because this was the second encounter with Slytherin in less than a day and she was about to call him out on his bullshit.

Bret smirked. "Why would I do that when I can just talk to you?"

"What do you want, Bret?" Jughead snapped. "This is the second time since last night that you've harassed Betty. What the fuck do you want?"

"Relax, Jughead. I just wanted to see if Betty ever felt like meeting in the library at some point to work on homework?" Bret asked, and Betty felt her jaw drop.

"No," Betty snapped.

"C'mon, Cooper, don't be that way," Bret said, shit-eating grin firmly intact.

"She said no, Bret. So, I suggest you walk away now," Jughead stated firmly. Bret glared at him, before looking at Betty and rolling his eyes.

"Fine," he sighed, slouching off.

"What the fuck is his problem?" Kevin demanded. "Taking an interest in you the final school year? Not that you're not interesting, because you definitely are. In fact, you're so interesting, that if I wasn't gay with a capital G, I'd date you…which is awkward, cause you're like my sister…and I'm not making this any better so…,"

"Kevin, you're rambling again," Jughead interrupted him in amusement.

"Fuck off," Kevin said affectionately.

Betty shook her head. "To think you guys are the ones I chose to be friends with."

"Hey," Jughead said, smirk intact. "We chose you, Betts."

"Mhm," she said, rolling her eyes at him.

"But seriously…Bret?" Kevin asked, and Jughead's eyes narrowed.

"Fuck that dick. He's never been nice to Betty, so he's up to something. I'm going to find out what," Jughead said decisively.

"Jughead, is there any point in arguing you with this?" Betty asked.

"Nope."

"Ugh, fine. But, don't pull me into this shit. I just want my last year to be as stress free as possible," she said simply.

"You wound me, Betts," Jughead said offhandedly.

She didn't deem that worthy of a response and soon, the trio were back to eating breakfast. By the time they were through, they headed to their Divination class. While slightly annoyed with the class itself, Jughead knew how much Betty loved it, so still took it with her. She thought she had some of the Sight in her and she appreciated him showing interest in that. Once they were inside the room, the class began shortly after and Betty let the scene at breakfast fade from her mind. For now.

**Author's notes: Reviews? Also, it was, "Wildfire377's" idea to put Cheryl into Slytherin, so thank you! I take ideas if any of you have some and will always give credit! **


	3. Chapter 3

Betty spent her morning with Jughead and Kevin, taking notes in their classes. After Divination, they had Charms and then Transfiguration, finally ending up in the Great Hall for lunch. It was still a nice, fall day so Betty suggested they take their lunches down to the Black Lake and sit on the bank. It didn't take much persuasion on her part before her two best friends were nodding their assent and following her. Once down by the lake, Betty folded her legs underneath her and took a bite of her Steak-and-Kidney pie, staring out at the water in front of her.

"So, are any of us going to ask the glaringly obvious question?" Kevin piped up after a few moments of quiet calm. Betty looked at him, quirking an eyebrow. He sighed. "Bret wants something from Betty."

Betty sighed but before she could speak up, Jughead was talking.

"I know. How fucking weird is that?" Jughead asked suspiciously, before frowning. "No offense, Betts. It's not that I don't think people should want to talk to you but Bret?"

Betty laughed at the way he seemed to grow frustrated with himself for not getting his thoughts out properly. She placed a gentle hand to his forearm, trying to ignore the tingles that ran up her spine.

"It's okay, Juggie," she reassured him softly. "I knew what you meant. And, you're right. It's fucking weird that we've never said a single word to each other in our first six years of school and now he's going out of his way to talk to me the first two days that we're back in our final." She bit her lip, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she thought. What did Bret want with her? She hadn't come up with a plausible excuse for his sudden interest in her by the time Jughead was speaking up again.

"Well, I'm not about to sit here and let him bother one of my best friends," he said definitively. The term 'best friend' caused something to gnaw at her insides but she pushed the feeling down, swallowing the painful lump in her throat as she nodded.

"Thanks," she said as casually as she could. She knew it didn't come off as well as she had intended by the look of sympathy on Kevin's face. Before she could change the subject, however, Kevin was interjecting.

"That makes two of us, Betty," he said, and she looked at him. "I'm not letting Bret harass you either. The guy is an egotistical dick with a less than exemplary reputation. I can only hazard a guess as to what his ulterior motives are, but I can assure you, they aren't good."

Betty snorted. "Have they ever been with any girl he's come across?"

"Exactly, Betts," Jughead said firmly, and her eyes traveled to him. "Bret his known for his womanizing ways. We're – I, am not letting him get away with that with you. Not you."

There was an underlining current of something in his voice. Something Betty didn't understand but she didn't spend too long focused on it. She simply nodded her head.

"Thanks, guys," she grinned, feeling touched that her two best friends had her back like they always did.

XXX

It was sometime later that evening that found Betty on her own. She was walking back from the library, mind on the essay she had just freshly completed for her Transfiguration class when a hand clamped down on her mouth and tugged her into a little alcove. She wanted to scream but the hand muffled any sound she might be able to make and soon she found herself looking into the eyes of Bret.

"Be a good girl and don't make a sound or Jughead will pay the consequences, understand?" Bret asked quietly. Heart beating in her throat, Betty nodded quickly, and he slowly removed his hand, keeping his arm around her waist so she was pulled flush against his chest.

"What do you want, Bret?" Betty hissed. She could feel the way he inhaled her scent, breathing in her shampoo, and shuddered against his chest.

"Intoxicating," he murmured, groaning lowly.

"What do you want?" Betty asked again, determined to be away from him as soon as she could. She could feel his lips pull up into smirk as he nipped gently at her neck and she went to pull away, but he kept his arms locked around her tight and she was unable to move even an inch.

"What I've always wanted. You," he whispered, tone low. Betty couldn't fathom what the fuck he was talking about. He had always wanted her. Why? In what world did that make sense. Sensing her thoughts, Bret continued. "I've been watching you over the years, keeping tabs. Seeing the way, you pined after that fucking idiot, Jughead. Sure, it hurt, and I chased after other girls to fill the void you caused, but none of them compared."

"Are you admitting to stalking me, Bret?" Betty hissed, anger coursing through her. Her parents had taught her to never be afraid of anything, and now was no different. She wrenched out his grasp and spun on her heel. "I'll report you to the professors, you know. If you don't cut this shit out."

Bret just smirked lazily, eyes raking up her form. She felt disgusted with the glint in his eyes as he licked his lips.

"I don't think you will, Betty," he said matter of fact. She quirked an eyebrow.

"Enlighten me," she replied.

"Wouldn't want a reason for our dear _Juggie _to get hurt, now would we?" Bret asked, mocking the nickname she had for him. She clenched her fists, feeling her nails as they dug into her palms.

"Stay the fuck away from him, Bret," she growled, stepping closer to him. She didn't care about her safety for one minute, not when Jughead's was on the line. "Do you hear me?"

Bret stared at her, tracing his lip with his tongue, before smirking softly. He pressed himself into her space then, and before she could fight him off, he grabbed her wrists, pinning them down by her sides as he pressed a bruising kiss to her lips. Before she could so much as bite his lip to get him off her, he was pulling away, eyes taking on a darker shade.

"Loud and clear, my dear," he said softly. She shuddered as he traced her jaw. "I'll be seeing you around, Betty."

With that, he walked away, leaving her to her thoughts as she trembled slightly.

XXX

When Betty had had enough time to regain her composure, she walked away from the alcove and hurried to the Ravenclaw Common Room. She didn't want to see anyone, least of all her best friends. Naturally, the Universe had other plans for her, and it was Jughead's voice that caught her as she tried to make her way up the stairs.

"There you are Betts. I got worried when I didn't see you after din- are you okay?" Jughead interrupted himself as he took in her appearance. She wasn't sure what she looked like. Probably frightened, if she had to wager a guess. She thought about telling him what happened – after all, when had the two friends ever kept secrets from each other? Then Bret's menacing voice filtered through her mind, his threat whispering through her ears, and she changed her mind. Painting on a smile, she nodded.

"I'm fine," she chirped brightly, wincing internally at how false her voice sounded. She continued onwards anyway. "I just had to go to the library to work on the Transfiguration essay and it took me longer than I expected but I wanted it perfect."

She prayed he'd buy her lie and he seemed to when his face split into a grin.

"Always aiming to outdo even your best, huh, Coop?" Jughead teased, bumping her shoulder.

Her laughter didn't feel as forced by now and she grinned more naturally.

"Always," she replied. "But, I'm tired. Meet you for breakfast?"

Jughead nodded, waving her off. "See you in the morning, Betts."

"Goodnight, Juggie," she said softly, making her way up the stairs at last. Once in her dorm, she showered and changed into her pajamas quickly before crawling into bed, mind buzzing with everything that had transpired over the course of the evening. Bret had been stalking her through the years. Wanted her. Threatened to hurt Jughead if she didn't do as he said. Her stomach clenched as one thought outshone the rest: she would do whatever it took to protect the beanie-clad boy who held her heart. With that as her last thought, she slipped off to sleep, worries a little less intense than they had been moments before.

**Author's note: Reviews lovely! Xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Betty made her way to the Great Hall on her own the next morning. She knew that Jughead and Kevin would wonder where she had gone without telling them, but she couldn't be around them right now. Especially Jughead. She needed time to clear her head after the previous day's events. She hadn't slept a wink the night before; too consumed with the conversation Bret forced her to have. So, Bret had been harboring an…obsession with her since their school years had started, that much was clear. What wasn't clear, however, was how far he planned to take it or what he would do to Jughead if she didn't comply.

Jughead Jones.

The man she had loved for as long as she had known him. The beanie wearing boy who had defended her honor against bullies who weren't bullying her because of her blood status but because of her brains. Jughead, the best friend who had taken her hand during their first (undoubtedly hadn't been their last) detention in the Forbidden Forest and told her that it'd be okay; that the creatures weren't scary; just misunderstood. And, he was right. Jughead had essentially protected her at every opportunity possible over the years, it was only fair that she returned the favor. That's why she would, under no circumstances, tell him what Bret had said. Or, done to her. She couldn't quite forget the way his lips felt against hers' when he kissed her in a bruising manner.

"Well, don't you look like shit, Coop?" Jughead's voice filtered into her mind, interrupting her thoughts. She looked up to spot him and Kevin staring down at her with frowns. She smiled tiredly.

"Yeah," she yawned. "Didn't have the greatest night of sleep but nothing a little coffee won't fix."

Jughead, if possible, frowned even more heavily at that. "You do know that you can't live off that stuff, right?"

Kevin snorted. "Jug, are you forgetting Betty during O.W.L.s year?"

At this, the three friends shared a laugh and Betty felt some of the weight lift off her shoulders. She had lived in the library when she wasn't in classes during her Fifth year, drinking coffee as if it were water and studying to the point where either Jughead or Kevin, (mainly Jughead), would drag her out of the library at an unearthly hour, demanding she sleep. It hadn't been fun for any of them.

"Anyways, are you alright, Betty?" Jughead asked as he sat down on the bench next to her and pulled a plate of bacon and eggs towards him. She poured herself another cup of coffee as she took a bite of her toast.

"Mm. Fine. Just didn't sleep well," she repeated. Perhaps there was something in her expression because he didn't press the topic on why she didn't sleep well.

"Well, it's way too early in the year for that to be happening, so calm down you little stress body," he bumped his shoulder with hers' and she smiled a genuine smile.

"Will do, Juggie," she murmured.

XXX

Jughead and Betty headed to the library after their morning classes. It was silent with the occasional sounds from their quills as they wrote their most recent essay for Potions. Betty was just looking up the properties for Moonstones when Jughead cleared his throat, a troubled look on his face that had her pausing her writing.

"Juggie?" Betty asked softly. "What is it?"

He sighed, taking off his beanie in an uncharacteristic movement. Raking his hand through his unruly locks, he nodded. "I want you to tell me what's going on with you."

She blinked.

"What?" Betty asked slowly and he pinned her with a look.

"Betty," he sighed. "How long have we been best friends?"

"Since the first night of school," she replied instantaneously.

He nodded. "Right. That's why I'd like to think I know you better than anyone else. Except Kevin.

No, you know me better than him, too.

"Okay…?" Betty trailed off, hoping he'd fill in the blanks even though she was certain he wouldn't be fooled by her attempt to play dumb. The pointed look he gave her convinced her of her opinion.

"Betty. Something isn't right. I don't know what it is but yesterday you were in a different…mindset, I guess? Yeah, mindset." He nodded to himself. "Then you went to the library last night and haven't been acting yourself since."

"What do you mean?" Betty asked. This time she didn't have to feign confusion.

He waved a hand towards her tensed shoulders and posture in general. "You literally look like you could crack your entire body at a moment's notice. That's not to mention the bags underneath your eyes which, even though we all know how hard you push yourself, is still way too early in the school year to be having. It's the third fucking day, Betts." He stressed his point by an eyeroll.

She sighed. "I just…"

She didn't know what to tell him; didn't know what would appease him without telling him the truth. Which, definitely wasn't an option. She could still hear Bret's threat clear as day; hear the way the nickname only she was allowed to call her best friend sounded falling from that dick's lips. Malicious and full of ill intent. She sighed again. "It's just I think my anxiety is kicked up a notch."

Not the complete truth but not a complete lie, either. A compromise that she'd settle for. It seemed, so would Jughead.

"Your anxiety bothering you, Betts?" Jughead asked in concern. She had been diagnosed with a mild case of anxiety by their school nurse. Something that reared it's head in their fifth year. After her third panic attack in the span of two weeks, Kevin and Jughead had forced her to talk to Madam Snapfoote and she did. The aged witch had told her about how witches and wizards could get anxiety and other mental health ailments, just like muggles. Unfortunately, there was no cure but there were steps to help prevent as many attacks from happening.

Betty nodded. "Yeah. I just worry about what this year will bring."

She didn't want to bring up Bret but because of course he was Jughead, and of course since he was her best friend and could read her better than anybody she knew, he knew what she wasn't saying.

"Bret won't bother you, not if I can help it," Jughead said firmly, and she laughed.

"He can fuck off for all I care. It's just the stress of dealing with arrogant toads that I don't want to deal with," she sighed, and Jughead chuckled.

"I can hex him, if you want," he offered, fingering his wand. Betty rolled her eyes, happy that the tension from the conversation seemed to have dissipated.

"Yeah, because the last thing you need is to end up in detention for fighting in the castle," she mocked.

"Eh, if it's happened once, it's happened a hundred times," he shrugged.

"A hundred times indeed," she laughed.

"Oh, fuck off," he said affectionately. "I believe half the fights were in your defense."

"And, who was in detention with you because they were fighting the idiots who encouraged your fighting in the first place?" Betty fired back.

His lips twitched into an amused smiled. "Such a little shit, Coop."

"Yeah, yeah," she laughed, knowing they were done with what she was now calling, "The Bret Annoyance". For now.

**Author's note: Enjoy! Xxx**


End file.
